1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer server for processing the print information supplied from a data processor through a predetermined communication medium and transferring print data to a printer, a method for processing the data in the printer server, and a storage medium storing a program which can be read by a computer.
2. Related Background Art
To correct the state change of a conventional printer such as the change of an output image due to the change of a condition such as temperature or humidity, or the state change or deterioration state of a visible image due to the deterioration of consumables such as a drum and toner cartridge in the case of an electrophotographic printer, calibration corresponding to the state change is performed so that the printer can output an image that meets requested density and color by correcting the print information received so as to be able to output the requested density and color even if the state change occurs.
In the case of a printing system for converting image data into binary notation with a client computer, correction data is obtained through the calibration of a printer by using the two-way-communication function of the client computer to produce a correction table and the image data is converted into binary notation by correcting the image data.
In the case of a shared printing system in which one printer is shared by a plurality of client computers, the above correction is asynchronously performed by the client computers.
To locally use a printer, it is possible to realize correction corresponding to the color reproducing characteristic of a printer by obtaining correction data through calibration and correcting image data as ever.
However, in the case of the shared printing system in which one printer is used on a network and shared by a plurality of client computers, the following problem occurs.
In the case of the above system, a printing job obtaining correction data is not always preferentially printed. When the printing job from a certain client computer is processed before the printing job of the other client computer is processed by a printer and lots of images are formed by the printer, the color reproducibility of the printer may be greatly changed due to the formation of the images.
That is, the correction data used for the correction provided with the print information corresponding to the printing job of a certain client computer may not correspond to the color reproducibility when the printing job is processed by a printer.
Thus, in the case of the shared printing system in which one printer is shared by a plurality of client computers, there is a problem that the correction corresponding to the color reproducibility when printing is executed cannot be performed by a conventional method.
Moreover, there is a problem that the application release time is prevented from being reduced while the processing and correction for producing a correction table are performed by a client computer in accordance with correction data.